


Sectumsempra (A Severus Snape x Reader Oneshot)

by littledhampir04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Detention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Muggleborn Reader, Potions, Potions Master Severus Snape, Reader-Insert, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape Oneshot, Severus Snape/Reader Oneshot, Slytherins, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledhampir04/pseuds/littledhampir04
Summary: A long Severus x Reader oneshot
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Sectumsempra (A Severus Snape x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. 
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name
> 
> (L/N) = Your last name
> 
> (e/c) = Your eye colour
> 
> (f/c) = Your favourite colour
> 
> (BFF/N) = Bff's name

You were a muggleborn witch in your 7th year, at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Hogwarts. Despite being a Gryffindor, you're one of the top students at Potions.

One day you were walking alone in the hallway. Suddenly, Isabelle Avery - a pureblood Slytherin - appeared in front of you along with her for annoying minions. "Well, if it isn't a mudblood" she scoffed.

"It's not like I'm the only muggleborn in the school" you said while rolling your eyes.

"How dare you, you-" she started saying but stopped. She took a breath and then said "Sectumsempra" while moving her wand.

You immediately felt a sharp pain all over your body. You screamed in pain as your flesh ripped open, blood coming out. Tears streamed down your face and you felt like you were about to die.

"What is going on here?" a low voice asked slowly.

"Pro... Professor" the Slytherins mumbled frightened.

"Leave. Now!" he ordered them and they did as he had said.

After coming right next to you, he started muttering the counter spell "Vulnera Sanetrum". The pain stopped and your flesh was turning back to its original state. You, not longer being able to stay conscious because of the pain you had endured, fainted.

* * *

Opening your eyes, you took in your surroundings. You were lying on a huge bed with black sheets, pillows and blanket. The room's walls were a dark green, almost black. There weren't a lot of objects in the room. This definitely wasn't your room. _Where am I?_ you thought as you started panicking.

Suddenly, the door opened and you turned to see who it was. "Seems like you're awake Miss (L/N)" Severus Snape said as he entered the room.

"Professor?" you asked surprised "Where am I?"

"This is my room Miss (L/N)" he answered "I brought you here after you fainted since Poppy has taken the day off" he explained.

"I fainted?" you asked confused, but not even a second later your eyes opened wide as you remembered what had taken place a few hours ago. "Professor..." you started. He looked at you. "What was that spell?" you asked.

For a moment you saw him flinch, but he quickly regained his usual indifferent and unreadable expression and body posture. "“Sectumsempra”, a rather dangerous curse, when the incantation is uttered its effect is the equivalent of an invisible sword; it is used to slash the victim from a distance, and results in deep wounds. The slash follows the user's wand movements. Due to the depths of the cut, the victims run the risk of dying from blood loss if treatment is not applied in time" he explained. "The one who created that spell was... me" he added.

He himself didn't know why, but he felt like it was his fault that you had gotten hurt. Maybe it was because you were one of his top students, maybe it was because you didn't annoy him even though you were a Gryffindor or maybe it was because there wasn't even the slightest bit of hate or dislike in your eyes when you were talking to and looking at him - something that had peeked his interest. It had been years since someone had looked at him without hate or distaste in their eyes. Even though he would never admit it, he liked it.

"Professor, what about my classes?" you asked, panicking once again.

"Calm down Miss (L/N). I've informed your teachers about the... unfortunate incident that occurred a few hours ago" he reassured you and you let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh!" you exclaimed out of the blue, taking Snape by surprise (even though he didn't show it). "Today is January 9th, right?"

"... Yes" he answered in his usual slow paced and bored yet intimidating tone.

You smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Professor Snape" then you added, "and thank you for saving me".

Severus was just standing there, a few steps away from you, shocked. This time he didn't try to hide his surprised and shocked expression. Had... Had you just wished him a happy birthday? No one except for his mother and Lily had wished him on his birthday.

"Wh... What?" he asked, not being able to comprehend what had just happened.

"Today is your birthday, isn't it Professor?"

"Yes..." You just kept smiling at him. Snape couldn't take it, it annoyed him. He turned around and opened the door. But before he left, "Stay here and rest Miss (L/N), you need it after getting hit with “Sectumsempra” numerous times" he said.

Now you were left alone in your Professor's room, lying on his bed and covered with his blanket which smelled like him. You felt your heartbeat increasing and the temperature on your cheeks rising. You had been crushing on this black haired Professor for the last three years and now here you were - resting in his room. You'd have preferred it much more if it was under other circumstances - ~~if you know what I mean~~ \- but you couldn't really complain. He had given you some of his attention and even helped you out a great deal. This was way more than what you had expected to happen between the two of you. Oh how you wished he'd see you in a romantic way and not just as an another Gryffindor student...

* * *

Snape had gone to his classroom, which was empty since he didn't have any more classes to teach for today. He sat on his chair and tried to sort out his thoughts. Severus Snape was used to being alone, used to not receiving care and love, used to being disliked and hated. And that's why he was shocked that anyone - especially one of his _Gryffindor_ students - would wish him on this day.

Severus recalled the first time he met you - or more accurately, the first time he noticed you. He had paired you up with a useless-at-Potions Slytherin and made you brew Draught of Peace. The brooding Professor had expected you to fail and he planned on putting the blame on you. However, you proved his wrong. Not only had you not failed, you had managed to brew a perfect Potion. Snape then recalled some other times you had encountered each other. One was when Sev was in a bad mood and was walking around the school's corridors. Then, you happened to pass by and did something highly unexpected; you greeted him with a smile "Hello Professor Snape". He still remembered how your hair was shining, how your (e/c) eyes looked at him with no hate or fear in them, how sweet your smile was.

Another one was when you had gotten yourself a detention with him for helping one of your classmates in class.

You'd arrived at the classroom for your detention five minutes early. He was taken by surprise - not only because you weren't late but also because you had once again greeted him with a smile "Hello Professor". After that, he couldn't bring himself to make you clean the cauldrons.

"Miss (L/N), I hope you won't disturb my lesson again" he said in his low voice with a bitter tone.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I didn't disturb the lesson, I simply helped out a classmate in need" you told him.

"You dare talk back to me Miss (L/N)? Didn't anyone taught you anything about respect?" he scoffed, annoyed. He didn't know why, but you talking back to him annoyed him more than Harry Potter's existence.

"Professor, don't get me wrong. I didn't mean to disrespect you, what I meant is that there's nothing wrong with helping another" you explained calmly and smiled at him again.

"You could easily get mistaken for a Hufflepuff..." he commented sarcastically. You simply shrugged.

You stood there, looking at him correcting tests for what seemed like an hour, but was actually twelve minutes.

"Take these Miss (L/N) and grade them" he ordered, giving you half of the tests.

"Are... Are you sure Professor?"

"Why Miss, would you rather clean thirteen cauldrons?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

You shook your head "No, but if I make a mistake, then you'll have to overwork yourself even more Professor" you mumbled.

"Then don't make any mistakes Miss (Y/N)" he said softly. Seeing someone care for how much he overworked himself was a first.

You took the answer sheets and quill from him. Your heart was beating hard against your rib cage. It was the first time the strict Professor had called you by your first name. To calm your heart down, you started grading the papers.

.......

"Why are you laughing Miss (L/N)?" Snape asked you.

It's been about an hour since you started correcting answers and now you were laughing uncontrollably due to the silly answers the first years had given.

"Nothing..." You laughed again "Just... the answers are funny" you said between your laughter. You went back to correcting answers, still chuckling to yourself.

Unknown to you, Professor Snape smiled watching you enjoying correcting Potions tests. It had been long since he last smiled a genuine smile.

The last encounter he recalled was the one at the Yule Ball last year.

You had gone with your best friend, (BFF/N), because you both didn't have any dates for the ball.

After a while, your best friend went to dance with a seventh year Ravenclaw. Some guys had asked you to dance with them but you denied - you weren't in the mood. Having nothing to do apart from decorating the room's walls, you went outside.

"Miss (L/N), why are you standing out here instead of enjoying your time inside?" a voice asked from behind you.

You jumped surprised and turned around to see who it was that had scared you to death. You met with a pair of mesmerizing onyx eyes. "Professor" you breathed.

You just kept staring at each other's eyes for a while. You could go on like that for a whole day, but Severus cleared his throat. "You didn't answer me Miss"

"What?" you asked unfocused "Oh, right!" you exclaimed after regaining focus. "I just got bored" you answered, shrugging. You turned to look at the view once again, ignoring how cold it was since you were wearing a (f/c) strapless, knee length dress.

After quite a few minutes, you felt something long covering and warming you up. You looked at your shoulders and realised that this long piece of fabric was your Professor's robe. "Pr... Professor?" you stuttered, blushing.

Snape still had his usual poker face on. "I'm on duty Miss (L/N). Were Dumbledore to find that one of his precious Gryffindor students got a cold while being under my watch, I wouldn't hear the end of it" he explained to you.

"Oh" you said disappointed.

In reality, Severus hadn't given you his robe because of Dumbledore but because he himself didn't want you to get sick. He also felt an urge to see you in his clothes, for some odd reason.

Seeing you clutching tightly his robe with your hands, hands that brewed perfect potions every time, made his heart miss a beat. Not understanding why - or more accurately, not wanting to admit why - he felt that way, he left, leaving you alone, wrapped in his robe.

* * *

_(Present time) (with Severus)_

Snape sighed and rested his face in his palms. Why did he feel this way about you? You were just another muggleborn student of his, nothing more nothing less. Then why, why did he always feel a pain in his chest when a guy approached you? Why did he found himself waiting for you to greet him every time you saw him? Why? He knew why, but he wasn't ready to admit it; not yet. You may be an adult by the law but you still remained his student. You also were the only one who didn't look at him with dislike or mistrust in your eyes and you also weren't scared of him. It made him feel... Nice, like he was being accepted by someone. He wished he could tell you his feelings but he couldn't. He feared he might lose you if he did that.

* * *

_(Present time) (with you)_

You had also remembered all these memories - and a lot more - and you were still lying on Severus' bed, pondering over what you should do. Should you keep lying here or go to your Professor and let him know how you feel? You sighed and got up from your crush's bed. You opened the door and headed towards the Potions classroom. You were a Gryffindor after all.

You knocked on the door "Come... in" Snape said.

You walked in "Professor" you said and stood right in front of him. _If anything goes wrong, I'll obliviate him..._ You thought.

"Miss (L/N). Are you feeling alright? You shouldn't be up" he asked - and even though he had an unreadable expression on his face, the tone of his voice gave away how concerned he was.

"I'm fine Professor, thank you" you smiled at him. "I just wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I... " You hesitated "I love you Professor" you said, not daring to look at him in the eye.

"What did you just say Miss?" he asked even slower than usual.

"I-" you want to say but he interrupted you "Look. At. Me. In. The. Eyes" he ordered.

"I love you Professor" you said, looking in the onyx eyes you had fallen in love with.

"How dare you lie right into my face Miss (L/N). Did you and your idiotic Gryffindor friends think this would be funny?" he growled irritated. "Fift-"

"Professor!" you exclaimed, cutting him off. "I'm telling the truth Professor... And none of my friends know" you said calmly.

Severus looked at you and then used legilimancy on you (without you realizing). He saw all the moments you two had met, all the fantasies you had imagined, all the things you felt about him for the last three years.

Snape got up form his seat and came right in front of you. You were only a few inches apart. "This is not appropriate Miss (L/N)" he said.

"I know, but I don't care" you whispered, lowering your head.

He put hiss pointer finger under your chin and raised your head, forcing you to make eye contact with him. "Profess-" he cut you off by bringing his lips to yours, kissing you softly. Your eyes widened since you were surprised - surprised you couldn't even begin to cover it - but you kissed him back. Slowly, the soft loving kiss you two were sharing turned into a more passionate one. He wrapped his hands around your waist, bring you as close as you could get to him. You wrapped one hand behind his neck and with the other one you started messing his hair. He bit your lip, causing you to moan. That gave him an opening to your mouth, so he slid his tongue in and then a passionate battle for dominance started between your tongues.

After a while, you both broke the kiss because you needed air. Your face was flushed and Snape's hair was a mess. "Professor..."

"I... Think I fancy you Miss (L/N)" he told you and a ghost smile appeared on his face.

Your eyes lit up and you smiled brightly at him. The ghost smile on his lips turned into a soft smile as he watched your happy expression. His eyes wandered to the clock that was hung on the wall. It was past the time you should in your dorm.

"Miss (Y/N), it's time for you to return to your dorm"

"Oh, yeah..." You said lowkey disappointed.

"Want me to accompany you on your way back Miss (Y/N)?" he asked you.

"Yes..." You two left from the classroom and started walking towards the Gryffindor dorms. You didn't say anything more to each other. It didn't matter though; this silence was for some reason comfortable.

You now had arrived to your destination.

"Goodnight Miss (Y/N)"

"Goodnight Professor" you bid him goodnight and hugged him for a brief moment.

You said the password to Fat Lady and entered the dorms. Sev stood there and watched you until the door closed.

* * *

The next day, you woke up feeling joyful and ready to attend your classes for the day.

You put on your uniform and shoes, brushed your hair and tied it up in a ponytail. You took your bag that contained your books and left for your first class (since you missed breakfast) which was... _Double Potions_!

You arrived ten minutes early and no one else was there.

"Good morning Professor" you greeted him with a peck on the lips (after making sure no one was around).

"Good morning Miss (Y/N)" he greeted you back, taken a cab from your boldness - but he liked it anyways.

You went to your seat and soon the other students arrived.

Today you were going to brew Liquid Luck, a hard to make Potion. You put your best foot forward and finally, a few seconds before the Double Potions class was over, you finished brewing the Potion.

Severus came to inspect how you had done in brewing the Potion. He bend over your cauldron to examine the Potion. "Miss (L/N), detention with me after dinner" he said with his stoic face.

"But Professor-" you went to protest but the glare your Professor shot you, shut you up.

And just like that, your mood was ruined for the day...

............

"Come in" Snape said after you knocked on the door.

"Professor" you said trying to act nonchalant.

"Miss (Y/N)" he greeted you and closed the door behind you. Then he did something unexpected - he hugged you. "Your Potion was perfect, don't worry" he whispered into your ear.

"Then why am I in detention Professor?" you asked confused, breaking the embrace.

"Because I wanted to see you" he admitted looking right into your eyes.

"Professor..."

"Severus" he said.

"What?"

"You may call me by my first name when we are alone Miss (Y/N)" he explained.

"Then you should call me by my first name too Pr- Severus" you smiled at him.

"Okay... (Y/N)" he said and your heart skipped a beat.

"Severus..." You started saying as you leaned in to kiss him "I love you" you finished your sentence and locked your lips with his. The kiss was passionate from the beginning and your tongue fought his. When it was time for you to stop and take a breath, Snape didn't let you go like last time. Instead, he continued keeping you close to his body and trailed with kisses from your lips to your collarbone. He then started sucking the skin of your neck there, causing you to moan. You ran your left hand through his raven black hair and your right one down his back.

After making out with your Potions Professor for about half an hour, you guys finally stopped but stayed in each other's arms.

"Pr- Severus?"

"Yes (Y/N)?"

"Are... are we dating now?" you asked unsure.

"What a foolish question Miss (L/N)" he scoffed in his Professor voice.

"Oh.. Um.. " you mumbled disappointed.

You thought that after this, he'd finally see you in a romantic way. But he didn- "Of course we are in a romantic relationship, you dunderhead" Snape's voice pulled you out of your thoughts. "In secret, however, because no one can know about us. Otherwise, both of us will face rather unpleasant consequences" he added.

Happy, you smiled at him and since it was time for you to go, you hugged him and left because you both knew that if you kissed again, you would make out for another half an hour.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and you and Sev are dating in secret. You would either meet up at his classroom after dinner for 'detention' or 'to help him brew Potions' or you'd meet up at the Astronomy Tower.

You hadn't told your friends anything - and thank God they hadn't notice anything.

As you were on your way to the Astronomy Tower to meet up with your boyfriend, you came across the stupid Slytherin bimbos that had used “Sectumsempra” on you.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Gryffindor mudblood" the 'leader' said.

"Well, well, if it isn't the dumb snakes"

"How dare you, you filthy little mudblood!" she shrieked "Flipendo!"

"Protego!" you casted the shield spell and deflected her spell.

The other Slytherin girls also started firing spells at you and you simply deflected them. You weren't in the mood to get into trouble again; you had just finished detention with MacGonagall.

_With Sev the dungeon bat..._

Severus looked once again at the watch he was wearing. You were late for seventeen minutes. Sighing, he got up from where he was sitting and went to look for you.

After wandering around the hallways, trying to find you for about ten minutes, he finally did.

You were deflecting spells aimed at you from five of his students with a bored yet annoyed expression on your face.

"Cruci-" the blond Slytherin went to shoot the Cruciatus Curse on you.

"Expeliarmus" Snape said, stopping the Slytherin from using an Unforgivable Curse on you.

"Miss Avery, Miss Black, Miss Nott, Miss Carrow, Miss Goyle" he growled.

"Pr... Professor" they all mumbled, frightened.

"Forty points from Slytherin... each" he said. _Hah, couldn't they be from another House? I don't want to take points from Slytherin..._

"Dumbledore's office. Now" he ordered and the girls couldn't do anything else but follow his order. "You too Miss (L/N)" he told you in a softer tone. You nodded and started heading to D's office.

Snape knocked on the door "Come in!" Dumbledore's kind voice said.

Severus opened the door and the seven of you walked in. "Severus? What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Miss Avery and her friends were firing spells at Miss (L/N) and Miss (L/N) was deflecting them. Then Miss Avery almost used an Unforgivable on Miss (L/N)" he explained and Dumbledore looked quite shocked.

"Can you children please wait outside?" Dumbledore asked but it sounded more like an order.

"Yes, Headmaster" you said while the Slytherins nodded.

...... (Time skip because I'm bored)......

The door opened and Snape signaled you all to come in. "Miss Black, Miss Carrow, Miss Nott and Miss Goyle, you will be having detention with Filtch for the next three months" Snape announced and the girls went to protest but seeing the stern look on Professor Snape's face, stopped.

"And as for you Miss Avery, you have been expelled from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy" Dumbledore announced. After that, the Slytherins threw a fit but we're led away from the Headmaster's office.

"Miss (L/N), you're free to go. Please rest" Dumbledore said and then offered you a lemon drop. _Seriously, his obsession with sweets is unhealthy..._

"Thank you Headmaster, goodnight" you went to leave but Dumbledore's voice stopped you. "Severus please escort Miss (L/N) back to her dorm". Severus simply nodded.

When you were away from the Headmaster's office, Snape asked you "Do you want to go to my room?" You nodded.

........

You entered his room and he closed the door behind you "Colloportus" he casted the locking spell. "It would disastrous if anyone opened the door and saw you here" he explained to you why he did it.

You nodded and sat on his bed. He sat beside you. Suddenly, you threw your arms around his waist and buried your face in his chest.

"(Y/N)?"

" I couldn't care less about other curses, spells or hexes - I know how to deflect them. But thinking about a student using an Unforgivable Curse on another, it... It scared me Severus" you confessed, your voice muffled.

He hugged you tightly and kissed you on the top of your head. "It's okay, calm down. Everything's alright now" he said in an attempt to calm you down.

"If you hadn't come-"

"I will always be there to help you" he cut you off.

"Severus..."

" _Always_ " he said looking in your (e/c) eyes.

You held each side of his face in your hands and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was delicate and you smiled in it. Sev broke it however and started placing kisses on your neck, licking and nibbling the skin there, leaving hickeys wherever his lips touched you. You then sat on his lap and started French kissing him while grinding on him. Growling, he gripped your thighs and you moaned into the kiss.

Severus started undressing you and now you were only in your undergarments. You started unbuttoning his robe but you eventually got frustrated with how many buttons there were. Snape let out a throaty chuckle - damn was that sexy - and used a spell of his own creation to unbutton the rest of his clothing's buttons. You quickly got him rid of the rest of his clothes and left him only in his boxers.

Looking at his body, you realised that he had many a scar. And on his arm there was a... dark mark. But right now, you didn't care. You would ask later.

Severus pushed you down on the bed and he was now kissing you while being atop of you. His hands were exploring every inch of your body, sending goosebumps to your spine. His one hand started rubbing you above your panties. "Sev-" you went to moan but Severus brought his lips to yours lustfully. You ran your hands down his chest and stopped when they were on his abdomen. _For someone who seems so thin, he for sure has a nice body._ You thought, but Snape pulled you out of your thoughts by slipping his hand in your panties and putting a finger inside your wet core. With his other hand, he unhooked your bra and moved his lips from yours to your exposed nipple "Ah~" you moaned. Hearing you moan, made Severus harder than he already was. He put another finger inside you and bit your nipple lightly. You were so wet, trembling and ready to come. You were so close at reaching your climax but suddenly, Snape stopped.

"Severus!" you whimpered, trembling from your need to come.

He smirked and took off your soaking wet panties. He lowered his body so that he was facing your pussy. He leaned in and started licking your clit while fingering your wet ass pussy. You immediately became a moaning mess and pulled Severus' hair as you were getting closer and closer to cumming. "Severus, I'm gonna-" you didn't get to finish your sentence since the Potions Master sucked your clit, pushing you to the edge.

Snape took his fingers out from you and licked them. "Tasty" he said smirking.

"Severus!" you exclaimed blushing.

He just kept smirking, finding your embarrassment amusing. He took off his boxers, revealing his hard member. You gasped seeing how hard and big he was. _How is this gonna fit in?_ You thought panicked.

"If you don't wish to go further, it's okay" he told you, seeing your panicked expression.

"No, it's not that" you shook your head. You looked at your boyfriend and smiled. "I want to go further..." you said, blushing once again.

He nodded and then positioned himself between your legs. Before he could enter you, you stopped him "Erm... Sev..."

"Yes (Y/N)?"

"Just be gentle in the beginning, it's my first time" you mumbled.

"You're... still a virgin?" he asked you surprised.

You nodded, embarrassed.

"Are... you sure you want me to be your first?" he asked you ( ~~insecurities 100%~~ ).

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here with you Prof" you answered. He went to protest but you stopped him by saying "I love you". That was all you needed to say to make all his doubts go away.

He slowly placed his cock inside you. You gritted your teeth, feeling a sharp pain coming from down there and spreading to all your body. Severus tried to distract you from the pain by kissing your tasty lips softly, showing you his love. He didn't move to give you time to adjust to his size ( ~~which was a good seven inches~~ ).

"It's okay, you can move now" you said quietly, almost in a whisper.

He started moving slowly. In - out, in - out. His thrusts were gradually becoming harder and faster and you soon forgot about the pain you felt. A feeling of europhia, which you had never experienced before, overcame you and you finally indulged yourself in the sweet pleasure his thrusts gave you.

Severus started teasing with your left nipple with one of his hands and started licking, sucking and occasionally bitting your right nipple. His other hand, which was previously gripping your hip, went on your clitoris and began rubbing it in circular movements. You now had completely become a moaning and whimpering mess. Felling your walls tightening around his dick, Severus groaned "Fuck, (Y/N), you're so tight"

You were already close to cumming by all his teasing and trusts, but seeing him sweaty, with his dark hair a mess (by you) and him groaning from pleasure on top of you, was what brought you to your climax. You screamed his name so hard, that you were sure your cry would have been heard by everyone in the Slytherin dormitories, had Sev not used muffliato.

After a few more thrust Severus came inside you, moaning your name. He pulled his cock out of you and lied beside you.

Both of you were breathing hard. You turned to your right and placed your head on his chest. "I love you Severus" you mumbled exhausted. He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled the covers over you both. "I love you too, (Y/N)" he said but you didn't hear him because you were fast asleep.

* * *

Quite a few days has passed since then, and your night visits at Severus' were now a thing. Sometimes you'd talk or read together, others you would just stay in silence enjoying each other's company and some others you'd have sexual interactions.

Today, you had gone to Severus' place around nine o'clock and found a piece of parchment on his bed informing you that he'd be back later than usual because Dumbledore had called a staff meeting.

Almost an hour later, Severus came into his room. You smiled at him and after he changed into his pajamas, he came and sat next to you, on his bed.

"Severus..."

"Yes (Y/N)?" he asked and turned to looked at you.

"Why..." You hesitated "Why do you have the dark mark?" you asked after mustering all your Gryffindor courage.

Severus stiffened. "What has it to do with you?" he glared at you.

"You're my boyfriend Severus!" you yelled frustrated "You know what He-who-shall-not-be-named and his followers think about us, muggleborns. And you have his mark on your arm Sev. Do you also enspouse his beliefs?"

He took a deep shaky breath and decided to tell you everything. You were his love and _you loved him_. He shouldn't be hiding something this big from you while you were always honest with him. So, he started his tale. A dark and sad one. He told you everything; how it was to be one of them, what had led him to this path. He told you about his abusive father, the Marauders, the other Slytherins, the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord, him being a double agent and... Lily. When he finished his 'tale', you were crying.

"(Y/N), I have done awful things in the past and I know I am a bad person" after taking a deep breath, he continued "I don't deserve you and I'll understand if you wish to have nothing to do with me anymore. Just, please, don't cry" as he said that his heart hurt. The thought of not having you anymore in his life, was devastating. However, he couldn't bare seeing you cry.

After a few minutes, you finally calmed down and looked at your lover. "You've done many wrong things Severus..." You whispered. His heart sank. That was it, he knew it, you'd leave him alone. "But you're not a bad person Severus. Screwed up by all the shit you've gone through, yes. But not bad" you said and placed your, small compared to his, hand on his. "You may regret a lot of the choices you made, but everything that has happened to you and every choice you've made, made you the person you now are, the man whom I love" you said and squeezed his hand.

He looked at you and seeing you looking at him with so much love in your eyes and not judging him, _not leaving him_ , he hugged you. You wrapped your hands around his back. After he let you, you noticed tears had ran down his face. He had silently cried in your arms - because he finally had gotten everything off his chest and because someone was finally, after all these years, was there for him.

He turned around, not wanting you to see him in that state. Rolling your eyes, you smiled. That was the Severus Snape you knew. Never wanting to show anyone his emotions.

"I'm tired, good night Prof" you said and closed your eyes. "Good night (Y/N)" he said. "I love you" he whispered, but this time you'd heard him. That night you fell asleep with a smile on your face, while Severus fell asleep without remorse filling his mind for the first time after over two decades.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
